1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trick action type clock, more particularly relates to a trick action type clock which moves a dial plate etc. at a predetermined time to make a figurine or other ornament behind the dial plate appear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trick action type clocks where the dial plate is composed of a plurality of parts and where when a predetermined time, for example, 12 noon, arrives, the plurality of parts are moved so as to separate from each other, a figurine or other ornament installed behind the dial plate is made to appear, and the ornament is made to move in time with music have been developed and marketed.
Such clocks are disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 8-10256 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-68870. The clock disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 8-10256 has a dial plate comprised of a plurality of fan-shaped parts. When a predetermined time arrives, these dial plate parts rotate to form a petal configuration and, as a result, a figurine or other ornament installed behind the dial plate can be seen. The mechanism which drives the parts is comprised of a ring-shaped rack formed with gear teeth at its circumference and a plurality of pinions which are arranged outside of the ring-shaped rack in the radial direction and engage with the ring-shaped rack. The dial plate parts are fixed to the shafts of the plurality of pinions and rotate to the opening or closing position when the ring-shaped rack is driven by a motor.
On the other hand, the clock disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-68870 has a dial plate which can split into two parts in the vertical direction. When a predetermined time arrives, the dial plate splits into two parts in the vertical direction and a figurine or other ornament installed behind the dial plate appears.
These clocks have problems, however. In the clock disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 8-10256, since the drive mechanism for moving the dial plate parts consists of a ring-shaped rack with gear teeth at its circumference and of a plurality of pinions arranged outside of the ring-shaped rack in the radial direction and engaging with the ring-shaped rack is adopted, there is the problem that the overall dimensions of clock and the number of parts become large.
Further, there is the problem that the dial plate parts rotated to the open position are only supported by their corresponding shafts, therefore the parts loosely rattle forward and backward.
Furthermore, there is the problem that the parts forming the dial plate can only move by rotating about their own fixed shafts, therefore the movement of the parts is not so striking and therefore the clock is somewhat lacking in impact from the standpoint of the surprise of the dynamic change.
In the clock disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-68870, on the other hand, there is the problem that two parts forming the dial plate only move upward and downward. Therefore, even though the clock can make the ornament hidden inside appear, the clock does not produce such a strong impact in terms of the change of its appearance and, like the above case, is poor in terms of the surprise of the change.